The Charmed Life
by SilverFallenStars
Summary: Cleopatra's life has always been a secret. When she confronts the secret agency SHIELD with an offer to become an agent it seems like home. But with more people learning about her, with villains and love interests alike, and more dark secrets about her past unfolding will she be able to fight what lies ahead, or will her life come crashing down around her feet? (Slow burn Loki/OC)
1. Birth of a Hero, Chapter 1: My Life

_I never knew my father, and my mother died when I was nine..That's how charmed my life was..._

_I'm trying to be acceptable with this, trust me I can accept thing I can't change. I know everyone dies, trust me, I try to be cheerful about this topic. Just don't ask me to lie about my emotions, lying has nothing to do with me, it isn't who I am. _

_This was the day that was going to change my life, with a simple red light._

I was standing in my mother's and mine kitchen, I was eating a piece of toast I made myself, and since I made it, it was slightly burnt, the color of the sky before a bad storm, or the color of a murky lake.

She had just told me she couldn't make it to my dance recital.

"But..." I whined, "You have to come." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes, trying to get her to agree, even though I knew this was a big case she had go and she couldn't miss it, if she did she would lose her job.

She sighed, running her fingers through her blonde locks, the color of hay, I didn't have it, I always found myself happy that I didn't. Her brown eyes widening, with that jokingly growling. "You just won't give up will you?" She walked up to me shaking my shoulders slightly.

"No, mum, this means the world to me." I stuck out my bottom lip, still trying.

"No, means no, I can't miss this case!" She pointed a finger. "Cleopatra , I'm serious, my boss will tear my head off if I'm late." My mum walked to the wooden table, grabbing her jacket.

I remember her wearing it everywhere, she always kept a case knife in the side pocket. The knife had a rose wood handle with the letters: E.R.I.C, carved into it. The letters stood for her name: Elizabeth Rose Isabella Ceaser, my grandmother's name was Rose Isabella Mary Ceaser, my great grandmother's name was Isabella Mary Ann name thing was something we carried down in the family.

My mum passed my giving me a quick kiss on my cheek, leaving our simple, but roomy house.

I watched out the window seeing her black car leave, I finishing my toast, I walk to my room, throwing on a blue tee-shirt and jeans. Grabbing my backpack I left my house to the bus stop. It was drizzling, the gray tinge clouds blanketing the blue sky above, normal weather for Bishop's Castle in the fall.

Bishop's Castle was a small town I had lived in since I was born, most of our population came from the market, and we only had one school, except the collages. It was one of those towns you drive through thinking: 'Aww, how cute.' but spending more than a day in it you'd get bored out of your mind.

I found myself cover from the rain, as in an umbrella over me, I looked around to come face to face with Ian Boothby, my next door neighbor since forever.

"Oi, Cleopatra." He itched the back of his neck.

We had been best friends since forever too, he was closest I had to a sibling. I remember when my mother wasn't home, and I was done with school his father, or mother would let me stay with them until she came back. His dad even took me with them to go bird watching

* * *

I fixed my light blue tutu, tapped my shoes in the salt, before standing out on the stage. I looked out into the crowed across the sea of purple velvet chairs, my mother wasn't there.

"What you're name?" A judge asked, small circle glasses perched on his nose, his curly hair tucked into baseball cap.

"Cleopatra Ceaser." My small voice barely made it across the stage. They nodded and smiled, my music started playing: Once Upon a December.

I was doing great I didn't have one slip, until one leap, when I landed, my ankle twist, me falling on my butt. I sat there, knowing I failed at it, then I got up, ready to say sorry, so they might give another chance, but someone came into the audience.

"My sorry for interrupting, but I need to talk to I Ceaser." A police officer was standing in the doorway, light leaking in, swelling up the room. I jumped off the stage running to him, because I knew something was wrong. "Hello, I , can you come with me?" He asked, holding out a hand. We went into the lobby, where he stopped walking, and leaned down to my level. Two other police officers were behind him, next to a brunette woman with a kind smile. "I'm sorry to tell you but your mother passed, she was caught in a car accident, and died." He pause, pressing his lips in a line. "I am sorry, but since your mother didn't say where you should go if this was to happen, and you have no living relatives, you're going to have to go in a foster home."

I couldn't say anything I just broke down crying, everything I ever knew, was gone

* * *

I was placed in a foster home, I couldn't tell you how I felt, all I know is all I want to do was go home. Somewhere I couldn't be.

I didn't even get to go to my mother's funeral, I don't even think they had one….I know that hurt the most, I couldn't even say goodbye, and the last time I talk to her I was angry. I hadn't pushed so hard for her to come, I hadn't told her that I wanted her there, she would be alive. But she isn't and that's something I have to live with.

I did get to keep three of my mother's things: her jacket, her case knife, and a picture of us two, her chin was placed on the top of my head, both of us showing our best grin.

The only foster home in the town soon gave me up to another family, who had one other orphan, Amy. She had curly ginger hair, a shade of pinky-red hair, that normally she wore half up in a braid. She had sea-foam green eyes, holding pure innocences, and freckles all over her face. I remember I resisted these people, I didn't want anything to do with their perfect house, or perfect smiles, I wanted to go home.

They first told me to take out the contacts, in which I told them I didn't have any. That lead to fight, no human has purple eyes, they said, the woman threw her arms up in the air, her white teeth blinding as she came close to me face, something was off, I had thought to myself, her teeth were flawless but her breath smelled like she never had ever brushed her teeth.

They showed the foster home, a clean pretty room that Amy and I would share with pink walls, and two white dressers, it didn't end up that way. I was confused to say the least, why keep that room if they weren't going to put us in there. Of course I found out we both had to share the laundry room, which was cold, and smelled like cat pee. Amy and I grew close, she told me about the things they would do if you broke one of the rules. One of the punishments included almost drowning us.

I received that later on down the line. The water rushing in through my nose as I despairingly tried to push my head out of the water.

Of course the foster home would check on us, they always played picture family then, being nice, and cleaning us up. But behind closed doors...They weren't the same, sorta like the woman's mouth.

They had some stability, like every sunday at 6 am we would go to church, not just anything church, but the one inside the castle, a catholic church. They would tugged on our hair until it was straight, one of them always had us tucked under their arms so we couldn't run away. We could only eat breakfast, and lunch. No dinner for us, though we could smell it coming underneath the laundry room door.

I never went to school after that I always wonder what Ian was up to. Did he miss me? I know I missed him. They said we were getting home schooled, though it wasn't true, they didn't give a rat's ass about us.

I started to think that I was never getting out, never being free.

Which is why Amy and I decided we were to run away, when we were fourteen. We collected all the can food we could carry, we stole water bottles. And a bobby pin.

At the night I picked the lock of the laundry room, we snuck out. The woman almost caught us, but pressing ourselves against the wall, not breath or moving, she went up stairs.

When we got outside, we bolted, never looking back. We planned to do just that.

The cool grass that was slightly damp under my feet, squeaking against my runners, the warm summer night air, the moon beating down on us, I swore I'd never forget that night, and I haven't.

* * *

That night we jumped on a train, I remember Amy couldn't keep up with me, I thought she was just slow, but I started realising, I was almost fast as the train going full speed. The heat from the train making both of us run slower, but I was still faster, much faster than Amy, I think that is when I started knowing that I wasn't completely human.

"How are you running that fast?!" Amy screamed as she stumbled over her feet, her arm almost touching the loud, and hot metal, she pulled it back quickly.

"I don't know!" I screamed, barely looking back, but still getting my hair in my face. I wrapped my hand around a metal pole that was right next to the open door. I jumped lifting myself. "Come on." I groaned with my arm stretched far out.

Amy grabbed it, jumped, I had to almost lift her up entirely.

"Thanks." The ginger whisper, out of breath, running her hand over her hair, so it doesn't stick to her sweaty forehead.

"It's either with you, or not at all, you know that." It was an old saying we created when we were younger, it was how it was, I'd never leave Amy, she's my friend. The only friend I have.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The train is going to London with the merchandise of the market from our town." I answer, standing up.

While Amy was a pile of sweat, and heavy breathing, I was fine, dry, and had plenty of air.

I opened one of the boxes, seeing dry fruit, I grabbed three bags, and shut the box. I stuffed them in my bag, next to my mother's things, and four outfits of mine. Amy had her own bag, that she was to carry. We made that deal back when this was a just a dream. We waited in silences.

"We probably should jump out of the train before they stop, because if we get caught, we'll be sent back." Amy added, even though I knew that.

"Jump?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't we wait till they stop and sneak out?" I moved my arms around to get my point across.

"You'll never jump will you?" She asked standing up, fixing her backpack on. My blood boiled, no one tells me what I do, and what I don't do.

"Never say 'never' to me." I said, before jumping, in the air I felt so alive, I couldn't believe we were doing this, not in a million years would I ever known we were to so this, I thought we'd die in the stuffy room. I landed with a thud, have to ignore a pain as I landed on my ankle, she came soon after me.

"You're crazy." Amy smiled, chuckling.

"Insanity is what you make it, love." I chuckled back. "I can't believe we're doing this!" I exclaimed, probably wide-eyed.

"I guess we are." She stood up, taking the lead to a new home.

* * *

And on day, we went into a small market store, we didn't have money, but we hadn't ate in three day, we were starving. Amy tried to steal something, we got caught. The store owner pulled a gun to her head, he was not joking around. I froze as I watched from behind the crisps, I wanted to jump ahead, tell him it was a mistake, that she didn't know she had those. I looked to her, then the back door.

Two police officers stomped in, their boots big and loud, I scream hitched in my throat.

I was still in the back of the store, being afraid I pinned myself against the back wall, wishing to disappear. I was so afraid that we were to be sent back, so afraid I'll never know freedom. Then I felt weightless, I looked down at my shoes, I didn't see my feet, or hands. They slammed Amy against a wall, asking her if there was someone else was with her, she said no. I smiled out of sadness, I knew what I had to do, and I felt bad for doing this, I forever will, but I snuck out the back door. Taking advantage of the moment. I hunched down in an old allies, wishing she could have made it out of there instead of me.

I wonder what happened to her, but I guess I'll never know.

Now I was all alone, having to fight for my life. I wasn't exactly terrified of that, I was always brave, more brave and impulsive than anyone I knew.

Maybe that's why I survived.

* * *

**A/N: I have posted this before, but I had to re-wright it, the first chapter is the same, but the next one will be a bit different.**

**I know no Avengers in the first chapter :( there will be a few in the next chapter. Everything will be slow at first, then there'll be humor, I feel that the Avengers as a group are little shits to each other, then action. It will go from Post-Avengers, to Amazing Spider Man, to the second Avengers.**

**Please review, seriously I love to connect to my viewers, if I could I'd throw a pizza party for them.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTES (Rewrite details)

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't update in a while, however I am reconstructing this story. The reason is because I don't feel like it's up to par with what I can do. So, I am deleting chapters, rewriting others, tweaking a few things. Please keep your eye out with this, because by the next update things may have changed, and I wouldn't want you to be confused.

Thank you for understand, favoring, signing up for alerts, and reviewing, they do mean a lot, and are appreciated, they even help me write next chapters. And are also reason why I'm rewriting this to my full potential.

Like I said thank you, and please keep an eye out.


End file.
